northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 16: Blaming On! Frustrate x Gross
is the sixteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Maxwell blamed the Elemental and Gem Quest Masters for the failure of her plan to kill Anaira. In spite of these, she faced the Elemental Quest Masters in the battle after they interfering the syndicate's plan to spread the 110.9% Bug throughout the city. Plot Anaira was rushed to the hospital after she suffered multiple severe pains she got from Maxwell a while ago. Noi apologized to the Game Quest Masters for her reckless actions against Maxwell a while ago, but the Sapphire Quest Master told her that she understoods what she feels of seeing her daughter suffering pain from others. After some pep talk, the doctor told them that Anaira is in stable condition, making Noi felt glad. Meanwhile, Maxwell was vexed and dismayed after she was defeated by the Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters. She got pissed when her comrades were also defeated in a battle a while ago and she blamed it on to the Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters. She was temporary sighed in relief when one of the syndicate members said that spreading the 110.9% were in progress. Returning back to Hanamori Media Research; Kumiko, Kizuna and Eriko wished that Anaira will get well in a few moments. On the other hand; Kaori, Shion, Chikaru and Mashiro were returned back from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy to check the situation out there. The Gem Quest Masters, meanwhile, suddenly left the Hanamori Media Research building and disappeared. At night, Noi had an overnight stay in the hospital in order to look on Anaira's condition. As requested by her daughter, Noi gave an order to the ratings staff to keep monitoring on the ratings data. After they checked the situation from Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy; Kaori, Shion, Chikaru and Mashiro returned back to Hanamori Media Research building. They asked Kumiko and others about Anaira's condition. Meanwhile, Maxwell and the Syndicate Quest Masters checked the situation about their process to spread the 110.9% Bug throughout the city. But they were interfered by the Gem Quest Masters and faced the battle. After the battle, Maxwell got pissed off, as well as Syndicate Quest Masters. They told to their fellow syndicate members to monitor the situation in order to not to hamper their plan. The next day, Anaira was discharged from the hospital after she was taking a rest for overnight. But she will be facing again in a battle when she found out from her fellow Game Quest Masters that the syndicate members were trying to spread the 110.9% Bug. And when she and her fellow Game Quest Masters came in to the area where the syndicate members were there, they transformed themselves into their armor forms and faced them in a battle. But Maxwell and her fellow Syndicate Quest Masters also came in and faced the Game Quest Masters in a battle. The Game Quest Masters defeated the syndicate members in the battle, but their battle against the Syndicate Quest Masters ended up in a draw. Maxwell told them, especially Anaira, that they were not done yet and left afterwards. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): * (voice): (PRISM) * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes